The Tale of Maka Asuka
by LyokoDoReMi
Summary: After the Ojamajos were over, they went their own ways. Momoko went back to America and lives with her daughter Maka Asuka. On Maka's 11th birthday, Momo-chan gave her a special charm. When Maka finds put what it really is, she gets way over her head. Kept only for memories, as I have no intention of re-writing it (4Kids died :( )
1. An Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1: An Adventure Begins**

_**~Maka~**_

I remember my birthday last month, when my mom gave me an odd gift.  
"Happy Birthday," she said passing me a box.  
I shook it, hoping it was the new Sonic game for my Wii. Ripping open the paper, my grin faded as I pulled out the item inside.  
It was a small yellow pebble shaped object tied to a string. "This is?" I raised my eyebrow, turning it over in my hands.  
"It's a good luck charm," Mom said, pushing back her hair, "To use it, say the words 'Perutan petton palalila pon.' Then say what you want."  
I had been studying the charm, so I didn't notice Mom's broad smile as she said the words.  
Fastening the necklace around my neck, I glanced at mom to see if she was crazy.  
A week later, I sat in class, grasping the charm. I wondered…whispering, I recited, "Perutan petton palalila pon. Help me pass my math test."  
The next day, 100% on top of the test.  
About a month later, I was pacing through my room, confused. It had been a month since I got my good luck charm, and ever since whatever I wished for came true. How could this be? I was going to use the charm to find out, but I decided that was boring. I tossed on my red sweatshirt and I went into Mom's room (it was like 20 degrees in there) I then flipped through photos on the bed. There were pictures of some of her friends when she was my age, but nothing of interest. I found one with my dad obviously ripped out after he died. I slipped it into my drawstring bag, which I always carried with me.  
Then I spotted a picture half hidden. I pulled it out.  
Woah. My eyes almost shot out as I saw the image. There was Mom, her friends, and they were wearing.. _witch_ uniforms.  
I shook my head. Maybe this was at Halloween. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I tried to shove it back into the pile, but it wouldn't go.  
"Honey what-" After seeing the picture in my hand, Mom stepped back a bit. Finally she hoarsely whispered, "Where did you find that?"  
"I-I-" Then I saw what she was holding in the picture. "That's.." I gripped my necklace. Suddenly I started yelling, angry, "This-this is real magic!"  
"Um.." She looked down.  
"You lied to me!"  
"It's not-"  
"I don't care!" I shouted, my temper getting ahead of me, "I've been lying to my friends! You said that you wouldn't lie! I even used this to win a contest I clearly should have lost! I can't take it!"  
"No! It's not that-"

"No!" I yelled, "No! I-I-" I hesitated then felt the magical charm around my neck.  
"Honey, don't use that!"  
At the top of my lungs, I shouted, "Perutan petton palalila pon! Take me away from here!"  
"Don't you dare!"  
I ignored her, "Take me somewhere Mom couldn't follow me. Now!"  
"Don't use my-"  
Suddenly a bright yellow light filled the room. I screamed. Then it got dark.


	2. Meeting the Ojamajos

Chapter 2: Meeting the Ojamajos

_**~Maka~**_

I woke up dazed. Why didn't Mom call me for breakfast?  
Wait, I thought, where am I? I shot up and found myself under a tree near a path leading to a school. Memories flooded back in of the day before. I unclasped my fist and found the charm, as bright yellow as ever. I looked around to figure out where I was. I couldn't tell yet…

"Doremi…"  
Who was that? I looked across the road and saw three girls walking towards the school. They looked.... familiar...  
"No, I didn't do it! Anyway, where's-"  
They were speaking a different language! Suddenly, I saw someone who made me jump.  
"Momo-chan? I'm right here!"  
That looked like Mom when she was a kid! But... how?  
I glanced at the charm in my hand. Could it have taken me back in time?  
"Who's that over there?"  
All of their heads bobbed up. They looked at me. I could feel the sweat on my neck.  
"Hello!"  
Although they where speaking Japanese, I could understand them perfectly.  
"Um, hi." I jumped when I realized I was speaking Japanese.  
"Come over here!"  
I walked over, nervously. Shouldn't I dislike them if that was Mom?  
"Hi, I'm Doremi Harukaze." The red-head said.  
"I'm Maka A-" Then I realized I'd have the same last name as Momoko. "Maka Ambara." I said, thinking on my feet.  
"Hi, I'm Momoko Asuka."  
Somehow she felt more inviting then Doremi did.  
"Are you an exchange student?" The blue-ish haired only said, then added, "I'm Aiko Senoo."  
"Yeah... sort of. I came here yesterday."  
"Momo-chan's new too, I'm Hazuki Fujiwara."  
A car pulled up and out walked a purple-haired girl. I knew that was-  
"Good morning, Onpu!" Doremi popped out.  
"Good morning, who's this?" Onpu looked straight at me.  
"Maka Ambara. She's an exchange student." Aiko said before I could say anything.  
"Oh, good morning."  
I although I shouldn't like them, I smiled. "Good morning."


	3. Class Dismissed

A/N: Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 3: Class Dismissed

**_~Maka~_**

It was about halfway into the school day when I stepped into room 5-1. I had gone to the principal to see if they could get me into class, which took hours. Finally they had found an opening in room 5-1.  
Once in, I felt all eyes on me as the teacher said, "Class, we have a new classmate."  
I looked in the back and say Doremi-chan yelling out, "Ah, Ambara-san!"  
"U-um hi." I stumbled.  
"Eh, you know her?" The teacher eyed me.  
"Yes, we saw her this morning." Doremi stated, out of her seat.  
"Harukaze, Asuka, you will help her, right?"  
"Yes." They both replied.  
"Alright then, I'm Seki Sensei, please introduce yourself."  
"Ok." I wrote my name on the board, surprisingly in Japanese.  
"My name is Maka Ambara, I came here from the United States yesterday.  
"I learned Japanese since my Mom grew up in Japan, so I won't need much translation."  
I figured this was half true, since when I was little she sang me a Japanese lullaby.  
"Ok, Ambara, you can sit next to Asuka."  
I went to the back of the room and looked at Momoko. "Hi." I said in English.  
"Hello Ambara-san, are you going to need any help?" She spoke completely perfect English.  
"I'm fine, y-you can just call me Maka." I looked at both of them, frowning slightly.  
I don't really need to explain the rest of class, since it went completely the same as it probably would have if I wasn't here.  
After school, I walked out with Doremi-chan and Momo-chan, still feeling odd.  
"Maka?" Doremi-chan looked over at me.  
"Yes, Doremi-chan?"  
"I wanted-"  
"Hey, Ambara-san!" Aiko walked over.  
I spun around, starled, "Oh, hello."  
"Doremi-chan, we're going to be late." Aiko said, adjusting her bracelet.  
"Oh, okay then. Bye Maka."  
"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning.  
"The Sweet Shop." Onpu said, "We work there."  
"Oh." I realized I had nowhere to go. "Bye."  
"Hey, come to the store later." Aiko said walking by.  
"Yeah! We'll be there all day!"  
"Um, I'll see you then."  
I slipped away as they walked away, afraid of how I would get there. Better yet, where I'd go now. Straitening my backpack strap, I walked away.


	4. Sweet Meetings

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm going to upload as much as possible today! I know the story is lame and boring right now, but it'll get better, don't worry. (Sorry about the fan character, on 4Kids people go crazy for them.)

Chapter 4: Sweet Meetings

_**~Maka~**_

After wandering around town for a while, bumping into a snotty blond on the way, I headed back towards the school. I'd figure out how to get to the shop from there.  
When I got to the school, I saw another girl studying a map of some sort. She had long black hair in a ponytail down to her knees, and was wearing a pleaded dark green skirt with a white long sleeved sweater.  
So intent on the map, she didn't notice me until I had come over and tried to sneak a peak at it. She jumped a little when she saw me, but almost immediately calmed down. "Um… Hello."  
"Hi." I said uncertainly.  
"I'm kind of lost," she mumbled, "Do you know where this Sweet Shop is?"  
I squinted at the fine writing. After looking around for a second, I gave a half shrug and said, "Probably."  
She smiled and said, "My name's Ayaka Minoltu. How about you?"  
"I'm Maka Ambara," I frowned.  
We walked in the direction I pointed out (in other words, completely lost.) Surprisingly enough, we came to a shop with a sign that said in big letters, "Sweet House Maho-Do" Sounded right.  
"I think this is it." I pushed open the door.  
Inside was really too cute to bear, with lots of little baskets of candies, covered in lace. I thought it was empty, until I spotted Hazuki at the counter.  
"Hazuki-chan?"  
She raised her head, "Oh, hello Ambara-san."  
I turned around and saw Ayaka tugging my sleeve, a bit startled, and just as everyone else was coming down steps, she sighed, coming out from behind me.  
"Hiya." Aiko said, straightening a display of oddly shaped candies.  
Ayaka gulped and mumbled, "Um, hi. I wanted to know if you had any candies I could buy for my sister's birthday."  
Doremi-chan picked up a basket, grinning. "Here!"  
The candies looked pretty bad. Looks like someone's not the best baker.  
"Um, well..." Ayaka looked over at a bag of more appetizing candies. "Can I have those?"  
"Sure!" Aiko raced across the room, grabbed it, and tossed it to Hazuki  
"Waa..." Doremi whined, placing back her bag.  
Suddenly, I felt a cold blast of wind. I immediately spun around. The door was latched shut. I probably just imagined it, I assured myself. Nothing to worry about. Then why was I shaking?


	5. The Return of the Enemy

A/N: Bah, I hate this chapter. I had to edit it so much and it's still terrible. *sighs* Just read it.

Chapter 5: The Return of the Enemy

_~Maka~_

I felt another breeze. I looked at the others. They were looking at the door. Guess I'm not crazy.  
"Doremi-chan, did you leave the windows open?" Ai-chan asked nervously.  
"No! Why do you always assume me?"

"Because it always is you!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"  
The door swung open, "Hello everyone!" Onpu chimed, ignoring her friends shouts. "It's chilly in here. Did Maj—," she looked at Ayaka and I, "_The owner_ turn up the air conditioner?"  
Doremi paused and looked over at Onpu. "You mean Majo R-"  
Hazuki and Aiko put their hands over Doremi's mouth. "Baka," I heard Aiko mumble to Doremi, "Why not tell everyone?"  
Ayaka turned around to look at them, "It's freezing in here," she said, looking uncomfortable, stuffing her hand into her pocket.  
I shivered myself, and saw Momoko do the same. I had a feeling that Doremi knew something, but then again she looked just as confused as the rest of us. Nevertheless, they were hiding something. Why else would Hazuki be so jumpy?  
Wait what was tha-  
FLASH!  
The next thing I knew, I was dazed and on the ground. I looked around. We were still in the shop, but...  
"Oyajide?"  
I looked over at Doremi, and saw a surprised look on her face.  
"Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, ONPU-CHAN!"  
I jumped. We weren't alone. There was a man in here too who promptly ran over to Onpu. Bit old to be a fanboy though.  
Onpu looked up at him, "Wh-what…?"  
"Why are you here?" Ai-chan stood straight up, frowning.  
"That is secret."  
Momo-chan muttered quietly, "Who is this?"

Aiko glared. "There's nothing to—"  
Before she could finish, a light flooded into the room. The last thing I heard was a voice going, "What's going on?"  
I felt confused when I woke up next to Doremi-chan. I rolled over and gasped. Well, this certainly is far from home.

Farther away then I thought.  
~To Be Continued~


	6. Mysterious Meetings

A/N: More FC's. One is important; the others will disappear. I hate this story right now. I wonder when it gets good. *sighs*

Chapter 6: Mysterious Meetings

_~Maka~_

I shot straight up, relieved to see everyone else here too. "Here" was an icy glacier in the middle of a blizzard. I pinched myself. I'm not dreaming. Great.  
Momo-chan was next to wake up. Followed by Aiko, Onpu, Hazuki, Doremi, and finally Ayaka.

There was no choice but to walk. We didn't know what we would find, and if we would find anything.  
Doremi practically fainted from the freezing cold as we trudged around the frozen tundra. I saw Aiko whispering to Onpu, and then look at me. I wondered what was up, but I frowned, knowing immediately. Of course, blame me. Why not? Back home was always the case. I turned away and something sparked my interest. I squinted. It… it was a fire? I couldn't really see well enough to be sure. Something was near the fire. I turned to Doremi and pointed, and she started running. Well, this is my chance to prove myself. We all headed over.  
_~Zack~_  
I could tell we were being watched. Wasn't sure how, I just knew. I nudged Naomi.  
"What?" she looked at me with her arched eyebrows.  
Ah... Naomi. If only I could tell her I loved her. Her graceful walk. Her wonderful way to pro-  
"Hey baka, you were saying?" Willow stared at me with her almost glowing eyes, scowling.  
I snapped back to reality. "Er... I just think there is someone—" I saw them walking towards us. "—over there."  
I felt Naomi's eyes on me. I turned and saw fear in her dark eyes. Guess it's my turn to protect her.  
_~Maka~_  
It only took Doremi a minute to get to the fire and the blobs. The rest of us trotted behind her; surprised to see three people all looking up at us.  
"Um... hello?" Hazuki said cautiously.  
The one with the sky-blue hair blinked at us as if to see if we were real. "H—"  
The black haired one interrupted her before she could talk. "Hi? And? You are? Why are you here?"  
Aiko stepped in front of Doremi, "You need to know exactly why? We were all alone out there and obviously we would want some information?"  
"So you think we have any?"  
"Guys calm down!" Blue-hair cut in. "I don't know who you are, but I think we can trust you." She said, smiling.  
"Out of the blue, poof! We can trust them! Great Naomi." Black hair rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why we never have any food!"  
"You can leave if you want Willow!" The guy with the messy hair yelled, eyes on fire.  
"Sure, sure. I don't even know why I decided to stay with you anyway!" She eyed Naomi and stormed off, giving us all one last glance. She eyed the end, where Momoko and I were standing for a second longer then the others, and turned before I could see her expression. Hm.  
"Um..." Ayaka gnawed at her nails.  
"Oh." Naomi turned to her. "I'm Naomi, this is Zack, and that was Willow." She glanced in the direction Willow left.  
"Hi!" Doremi smiled. "I'm Doremi, this is Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Maka, and Ayaka!"  
Zack eyed us and moved closer to Naomi. Don't trust us? Fine, I thought, we don't really want to stay anyway.  
~To Be Continued~

A/N: When I wrote this, I didn't know about how Japanese use names. Sorry, it's too late to fix it.


End file.
